Cruel Intentions
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves in Smallville for the summer. They're both have a reputation and they're both bored. Chloe suggests a very dangerous game. Who will win?


**Story**: Chloe and Lex find themselves in Smallville for the summer. They're both have a reputation and they're both bored. Chloe suggests a very dangerous game. Who will win?

Chloe and Lex are based on Katherine and Sebastian from the movie Cruel Intentions.

This story is not for everyone as it involves multiple pairings (only in sexual way, no feelings), but ends with Chlex. I also want to emphasize that even though at first it seems like an erotic story, it does have a psychological grounds and you'll understand at the end.

* * *

It was all a game.

It had seemed like fun.

Until now.

Now he realized how dangerous it all actually was. How much messed up they both were.

She was there right now, in his father room, waiting for him.

And it made Lex sick to his stomach.

If she did that… then everything would be lost. There would be no themanymore.

He had never really tried to win her heart. Maybe he'd been afraid of getting hurt. Maybe he'd been afraid of what he'd known all along? He'd been afraid of the truth.

If he'd made a move earlier… maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.

And it'd started so innocently… at least in their vocabulary.

* * *

_Chloe Sullivan was Lionel's friend's daughter and as Gabe Sullivan had to go to Europe in business in the summer, he decided to put her with the Luthors in Smallville._

_ She was angry. The "small shitty town" - as she called it - was the last place she wanted to land in._

_ Until she realized Lionel's son, Lex, was also stuck in there. _

_ Lex Luthor who had a reputation. Just like her._

_ So she came up with a game…_

_ "Let's see… you're probably sick of all those vapid brunettes you keep taking to all that boring events, aren't you?" she said cockily. "I bet they're stupid too."_

_ She knew she hit the right spot. _

_ "Well, if you must know, I have never met a girl who would outsmart you. But I keep looking," Lex said._

_ "You may as well stop, because you won't find her. Well… maybe some unattractive glassy nerd," she added. "I have it all…" _

_ She was right. In Lex's eyes she did have it all. She was beautiful, her body curved in all the right places without her being too skinny or too fat. Her clothes were provocative, but not enough to be indecent. She was sexually experienced and, above all, she was very smart. Full scholarship at Harvard._

_ "You know you want this," she pointed her body, "but you can't have it."_

_ "What's your point?" Lex got angry and impatient._

_ "Let's play a game… if you succeed… I will let you fuck me."_

_ "And if I don't?"_

_ "Then I'll have that pretty car of yours with the registration LEX."_

_ Lex had lots of cars. His collection was impressive, but his favorite, his pearl, the one he used most, was what Chloe wanted. All the other cars had their registrations like: LL, LEXX, LEX1. There was only one LEX though. And Chloe wanted it._

_ A car. Not a man._

_ "Deal."_

* * *

_The first task was to seduce Lex's father's new girlfriend, Tess._

_ "This one is easy. And it will be my pleasure," Lex said when Chloe suggested it. "My father screw most of my girlfriends, so this is time for payback." _

_ Lex walked into the master bedroom when his father was at work in Metropolis and Tess was actually in the bathroom, in the shower._

_ Without hesitation Lex shed his clothes and stepped into the shower._

_ She didn't see him yet as her back was turned on him._

_ He appreciated the nice curve of her butt._

_ She clearly felt waft of air but didn't move. Probably thought it was Lionel._

_ Lex smirked and touched her body. He put his hands to her hips and slid them up, to the front, cupping her breast and massaging them until the nipples were peaked._

_ Tess moaned deliciously and leaned back into his body, feeling his hard erection ready for her._

_ She grazed herself against him and he kissed her neck._

_ That was when she realized there was something wrong. That body was too smooth to be Lionel's._

_ Lex's cock was already between her legs and she turned around, her eyes opening widely._

_ Lex didn't let her say anything. He just kissed her, devouring her mouth. In the same time he slid inside her wet channel._

_ She didn't protest. In fact she enjoyed it as he'd predicted earlier._

_ She let him fuck her ruthlessly as she was screaming, throwing her hands, desperate to find some leverage. _

_ After they both climaxed, Lex just stepped off the shower, put his clothes back on and went back to his study where Chloe was waiting for him._

_ "Done," he said with satisfaction._

* * *

_The third assignment was tricky. _

_ Chloe really liked the beauty of the town princess, Lana Lang, but hated that girl's guts in the same time. Lana was just to innocent. And there was also Clark Kent, her forever-crush._

_ Chloe wanted them both to have a few lessons in seduction and sex._

_ Lana was surprised at first when Chloe, pretending to want to be her friend, actually kissed her. She wanted to push the blonde away, but that was until Chloe's tongue entered the game. And then Chloe's hands that made Lana's nipples hard._

_ "Oh God…" she moaned as Chloe kept kissing her and touching._

_ Soon, Lana was lying naked on the couch and Chloe was sucking on her nipples, then on her clit._

_ "But… I… Chloe… I am a…"_

_ "…virgin?" Chloe guessed. "Then I can teach you how to make love, hon." She bit on Lana's clit and Lana came just when the door opened and they saw Clark._

_ For a moment he just stood there, completely flabbergasted._

_ He was in shock. But he was also hard. _

_ "What are you waiting for? Get in!" Chloe called him. "We need a guy to practice after all!"_

_ She was glad that Lex had managed to do the first part of the plan - get Clark there just in time._

_ Before Clark noticed, he was the one lying on the couch, naked._

_ Lana was still in the afterglow of her orgasm and didn't really know what she was doing and what she was agreeing to. Clark suffered from a massive erection and he actually had a pretty impressive cock._

_ Chloe took the lead._

_ Licked the side of Clark's cock and told Lana to try it._

_ The door opened and Lex walked inside._

_ The plan was working so far. Lana and Clark were both naked when Lex and Chloe had both their clothes on. They had the power._

_ Chloe actually cursed in her mind as she was showing Lana how to suck on a cock._

_ She thought that coming up with such a crazy plan, involving four people (!), would be impossible. Of course, Lex proved her wrong every time._

_ She so wanted that car…_

_ Clark was close to coming as there were two beautiful women playing with his cock so, as the last part of Chloe's tutoring - balls licking - was done, she gave him a respite. His cock still rock hard._

_ "Come on!" he complained._

_ "Oh, you'll come," she assured him, "just inside me."_

_ In that moment she pulled her dress up and straddled him, impaling herself on him._

_ "Fuck!" Clark cursed. "Fuck, this is…"_

_ "… so good," Chloe sighed. _

_ "You haven't been with me," she heard Lex's cocky voice. "I am big, too."_

_ "Uhm…" she just nodded in response and kept riding Clark. "Hold on… please, hold on… till I come," she told him and drove harder to reach her orgasm._

_ In that moment Lex flipped Lana over, so her butt was in the air. Then he undid his fly and started fucking her._

_ Chloe forgot to tell him that Lana was a virgin but, with a little bit of drugs, the brunette would wake up in the morning, thinking she'd done it with Clark. _

_ Clark would get drugs, too._

_ Chloe and Lex were safe._

_ "Fuck yeah!" Lex cursed. "Baby…" He kept pushing into Lana. "So tight." Their bodies slapping together hard. "Blood…" He came as he watched his bloody cock driving in and out of Lana's body._

_ The girl's mind was too shady to care at the moment. She just wanted an orgasm._

_ Chloe came, too._

_ She wondered what would Clark say if he knew that few hours back she'd stepped naked into his barn. His father, Jonathan, had been there and when he'd seen her, he'd tried to put something on her, but she'd been too persistent. Few touches, crouch massage and he'd fucked her on the hay._

_ Just when Lex had been doing Clark's mum in the kitchen._

Fuck, _Chloe thought. What else would she have to do so Lex would give her that fucking car?_

* * *

_As Lex was waiting for the final part of Chloe's game the next day, he was surprised by Tess who walked inside his study._

_ She came to him with a smile and, without saying anything, she kneeled before him._

_ She wanted to give him a blow job, so why would he refuse?_

_ He knew the real reason few minutes later when he came._

_ His father walked inside and saw them._

_ Then he just shook his head with disgust and left again._

_ That was the first time Lex felt used. The first time he felt he started becoming the one thing he'd always despised - his own father._

_ He didn't want it. He didn't want this life. He didn't want any of this._

_ He wanted… he'd always wanted only one thing but it was so dangerous to just put oneself out there. His father would say it was a weakness and Lex should never do it. Lex should never risk his heart._

_ "Sorry," Tess apologized. "I had a great time with you and I am sorry if I used you. But you of all people should know it was the only way to get away from your father. He's always the one to end a relationship. I would never have that choice."_

_ "I understand," Lex just said, because he really did._

_ She left._

_ And he was left alone again._

* * *

"_I will seduce your father and let him fuck me. It will be up to you if you'd prefer to sleep with me or to give me the car," said a very proud and very nervous Chloe._

_ She never wanted things to go that far. She didn't even know why she cared about the car so much. Maybe because every time Lex had gone out with a vapid, stupid brunette, it'd been always _that_ car he'd taken. To show off. _

_ Chloe hated those girls. Hated Lex for it. Hated that car…_

_ …and wanted it because it was what Lex loved the most._

_ "Chloe…" Lex didn't know whether he was shocked or disgusted. "Chloe, what… even my father wouldn't do something like that. You're his best friend's daughter!"_

_ "Oh, grow up, Lex. We both know Lionel is capable of anything."_

_ And Chloe was just gone. _

Gone_._

_ She would have sex with Lex's father._

_ Lex's father would defile her forever._

_ Before it'd been all silly games. Lex had drugged Lana and Clark even before Chloe had gotten to her. All to… have Chloe. Eventually._

* * *

Why it was all a game in their world? Why couldn't it just be simple?

Well, it could.

Lex jerked from his seat and ran to his father bedroom.

He pushed the door open.

He got there on time.

Chloe was still waiting. There was no sign of Lionel.

Lex just grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her out of the room, to the other side of the corridor, to his own bedroom.

"Lex, what…"

But before she finished, he just kissed her. He did what he'd always wanted to do.

For him the game was over.

As his lips devoured hers, she surrendered, got lost in the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt.

They were like two sides of the same coin. Like ling and liang. And they knew it in their hearts. They just didn't want to admit it.

Then, there was the ripping of clothes, more kisses, hands caressing bodies.

"So beautiful…" Lex's whispered.

"Lex…" Chloe's moan as he bit on her nipple and then sucked.

They didn't make it to the bed. He took her against the wall. One of her legs raised up, went along his hip and he dove into her, deep, hard, fast.

They were just bodies and feelings now. It was right. It felt right.

* * *

"Why didn't we figure it out before?" Lex asked when they were lying in his bed after hours of having sex. Bodies sweaty and tired but they didn't have the strength to get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Figure out what?" she asked, looking up at him with her tired eyes. She was almost asleep a moment before. She quite enjoyed lying with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She liked the smoothness of his skin. It was Lex. Just Lex… _her _Lex.

"That we belong together," he said, deciding to throw to hell everything he'd ever learnt from his father.

"We're sick," Chloe said.

" I know. But maybe that is why we should be together. Tell me honestly, Chloe, are you satisfied with that life you're leading? With all those men and meaningless fucks?"

"No."

"Me neither."

There was silence.

"So… can we do that? I mean… try?" he asked again, waiting for her answer, praying so it would be positive.

He was scared. That was the first time he'd ever risked the most important thing - his heart. And he didn't want it to get broken. He was terrified. How could he just… act on an impulse?

He thought how it'd come she was the way she was.

His behavior was understandable. It had its roots. His father. The terror of his childhood without a mother.

Chloe? Maybe the same thing. Gabe was always away in business as only that way he was able to provide Chloe with all the pretty stuff and education she deserved.

Lex was really right they were the same. They were both fucking the pain away.

"Maybe…" Chloe finally said. "Maybe I do…"

"Good…" Lex smiled. His heart stopped beating so fast as he stopped being afraid. Now he couldn't believe his own ears.

Chloe must've heard it as she was still on his chest and she caressed his skin with the palm of her hand.

And then Lex made the mistake of speaking up his mind, "Look… ironically I actually got you to my bed," he joked.

Only she didn't get the joke.

She suddenly sat up on the bed, gathering the sheet to cover herself up.

"What did you just say?" her face so hurt it broke his heart.

Lex thought that there it was, again, irony. He did get his heart broken. Not by her. He did it all to himself. Stupid.

"Chloe, I didn't…" he raised up, too.

"Save it! How could I be so stupid!" She got up and started putting her clothes back on. "Perfect!" she said sarcastically when she finally found her shirt. Destroyed.

"Chloe, wait!" He got out of bed, completely naked and grabbed her shoulders, "Chloe, I didn't mean that!"

"Of course you did! But you know what, Lex? I thought you were actually better than that. You had to trick me into having sex with you!" She couldn't stop tears from flowing.

That was why she'd never committed. That was why she'd never let herself think of Lex any other way but as a friend. That was why she'd led the kind of life she had. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Her mother had left. Her dad could've as well as he was never around. All that was left was fucking the pain away. Into oblivion.

"CHLOE!" Lex roared. "Let me explain! I love you!"

She stilled. Looking at him with her eyes widely opened.

"What did you just say?" she titled her head.

"I love you. I… I really do love you," he said, revelation on his face as he realized the truth. "Chloe, I am sorry. I promise never to leave you. You're the only good thing in my life. The only person I can be happy with and… I can stop being my father when I'm with you… We need each other. I really didn't mean to say that before. It was a joke. I swear! I love you!"

"You'll leave anyway! You will! Everyone does!" she screamed, crying hysterically.

"I won't. I promise," he said, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. "I will not leave you. I promise. Not ever…. We'll… we'll run away from here, away from Smallville, Metropolis, our fathers. It will be just the two of us."

"I can't leave my dad like that…"

"Then we'll be seeing him, but not mine," Lex said. "What d'you say? Chloe, please, say yes. There's nothing for us out there when we're alone."

And for the first time in her life Chloe saw a bright future.

There would be no pain and no means to make it go away even if just for a second.

There would be love.

Somehow her heart believed Lex.

Somehow she did.

"I love you, too," she said, astonished on the sudden revelation, too.

"Good," Lex said, tears in his eyes. "Let's do this. Let's just go."

"Just do me a favor, would you?"

"Yes, anything."

"We take my car. Yours stays behind."

Lex just smiled.

* * *

THE END


End file.
